


I Dreamed Of You

by FandomExplosion_01



Category: DCU, Swamp Thing (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream Sequence, F/M, Fluff, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomExplosion_01/pseuds/FandomExplosion_01
Summary: “You know this is a dream, right?”“I know. I just want to stay here a little longer.”





	I Dreamed Of You

Light coming in from the window woke Abby from her sleep. She was in the bed that Liz had let her sleep in however the room looked different. She sat up a little and looked around. The bed was positioned in the center of Alec’s lab. The morning light made the place bright and oddly homey. Something at the back of her mind was telling her that this was all off but it isn't registering yet. As she looked around the room Abby felt another hand touch hers. Abby turned to see another body laying in the bed next to her.

”You okay?” Alec asked her. 

Abby nodded her head in return. ”I'm fine.”

”Then come back to bed.”

”I am in bed.”

Alec smiled up at her. It was that goofy smile he always wore when making a joke and it always made her smile too. ”You know what I mean.”

Abby laid back down and Alec wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder. Her hand rested on his chest and she sighed contently. Abby decided then that she could stay like this forever. She’s never wanted someone like this before. Someone to wake up next to and hold you just because. 

Abby had always been caught up in her job. She had no time for love. In all honesty Abby had never pictured her life including a lover. But then Alec showed up with his silly grin and designer sandals. Then suddenly she was wondering where this relationship could go. Thinking there could be something between them. 

“You know this is a dream, right?” Alec said suddenly. 

She did. Deep down she’d know this was all just a dream. And she didn't really care. She just wanted to stay there as long as she could. 

Abby looked up at Alec who had a soft look on his face and nodded.

“I know. I just want to stay here a little longer.”

Alec brushed a loose piece of hair out of her face. His hand lingered on the side of her face and his thumb brushed her cheek. Abby closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. 

”I hardly know you and yet I miss you so much.”

“I’m closer than you think.”

Abby was taken back by that. “What do you mean.”

After the words left her mouth their surroundings changed. The bed no longer rested in Alec’s lad but in a forest. No not a forest, it was the swamp. Abby sat up and looked around.

“Alec, I don’t understand.”

She turned back to him but it wasn’t Alec in the bed next to her. It was the plant creature she had seen the other day in the swamp. She had no time to process it before she bolted up on bed. She was awake. Abby slowed her breath to calm down. She looked over at the other side of the bed. It was empty. Abby’s heart dropped.

Abby glanced out the window. The sun was just rising so it could have just been her mind playing tricks with the shadows, but she thought she saw a figure move in the shadows. 


End file.
